User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 19. "Skeletons"
Episode 19. Skeletons Central Character: Gage Kelly is walking through the village in her uniform. She nods at the passing citizens, reassuring them she’s one of the good ones. She approaches the home Sarah, Triggerfinger and Cece are hiding in and knocks. Kelly: It’s me, Kelly. The door opens and the host let's Kelly in, checking outside for anyone watching. Sarah: Did you get it? Kelly: I got it. Kelly pulls a radio out of her bag. Kelly: I’m on a short break so we need to make this fast. You sure your people are there? Triggerfinger: Gage was there a few days ago. Kelly turns the radio on and attempts to communicate with the cell tower. Kelly: Come in. It is Private Stanhope. Do you copy? Cut to Xav in the communication station. He hears Kelly’s call and hesitates to pick up. Sarah: Gage, it’s me, Sarah. Pick up. Xav: Sarah? Is that really you? Sarah: Xav? Yeah, it’s me. I’m with Triggerfinger, Cece and Kelly, Ari’s daughter. Xav: How are you? Sarah: Safe. For now. Listen, we don’t have much time. The Resistance is planning to take down the army, but we don’t want any casualties. We need the rhinos. Xav: For what? Sarah: We’re going to get the citizens as far from here as possible. Most likely to the caves. We need you to bring the rhinos here today. Xav: I can do that. Sarah: Good. Is anyone else with you right now? Xav: Just Gage. Sarah: Alright, have him stay. We may need to radio in again. Xav: He’s pretty beat up about Hunter dying, so that won’t be a problem. Cut to the army’s communication room, where Elle and Dani are listening to Xav and Sarah’s conversation. Dani: You were smart not to trust that Stanhope girl. Elle: What’s the plan? Dani: We let them bring the rhinos to us, making the caves open for our attack. Elle: When should we attack? Dani: When the rhinos get here. There’s something I need you to do first. Cut to Elle and 2 other soldiers driving in a jeep through the forest. They approach the cell tower. Elle hops out of the jeep and forces the soldiers to stay in it. She approaches the communication station, rifle in hand. Elle: Gage Ford. Let’s talk. Elle waits for Gage to step out of the station. She approaches the station, but finds herself being shot at from up at the cell tower. Gage: Leave! Elle: Oh, come on. I’m sure we can do better than that. I just wanna talk. Gage: And what the hell do you have to say? Elle: Just that I feel your pain. I know what it’s like to lose someone you care about. Gage: Do you really think I’ll fall for this bullshit? Elle: You’re right. I hate the smell of my own shit, so I’m going to be straight with you. He’s dead. Hunter? He’s dead and he’s never coming back. Gage shoots a bullet at Elle’s feet. Elle: You’re strong, Gage. I know it when I see it. You’ve had to learn to be strong. Things never came easy for you. And now you’re stranded on an island, trying to stay alive. I can guarantee that. You’re on the wrong side of this battle, Gage. All of your people will die, just like Hunter. It’s inevitable. Save yourself and come with me. Gage contemplates Elle’s proposition. He proceeds down the ladder and approaches her. Gage: I want a life here. Elle: You’ve got it. You just need to help me with one thing. Elle goes to the jeep and gets a bag of dynamite, and hands one to each other soldiers, as well as Gage. The three islanders place their dynamite underneath the cell tower. Elle: Do you mind putting yours in the station, Gage? Gage goes inside the station on the ground and puts the dynamite at the entrance. He walks back to the islanders. They all get as far away from the cell tower as possible and point their guns at their respective dynamite sticks. Elle: Fire! .*Flashback* A young Gage, no more than 10, is seen jumping up at his older foster brother’s arms as he holds Gage’s pet goldfish, taunting him. They’re on the front porch, and several other foster siblings laugh in the background. One of the foster brothers steps forward. Boy: Give that back to him! Older Brother: Oh yeah? And who’s gonna make me? The defender charges at the older brother and pushes him off the porch, falling down the steps and breaking his arm. He screams in pain as their foster father comes out of the house. Father: What the hell happened out here? Older Brother: Damian broke my arm! The foster father grabs Damian by the shirt and drags him into the house. He begins undoing his belt. Father: You’ve got one chance to tell me why you did that! Damian: He wouldn’t give Gage his goldfish back. He was being mean! Gage hesitantly walks into the living room. The foster father looks as him. Father: You want to know what mean is? The whole damn world is mean! It is full of selfish, evil people who don’t care about anyone else’s feelings. The sooner you recognize that, the better! This world will eat you up and spit you out unless you learn how to be mean back. I shouldn’t even be beating you, Damian. You did good. You fought back. You were mean, back. This is what you need to learn, Gage. The father walks away, leaving Gage and Damian alone. The boys look at each other, contemplating what their foster father told them. Cut to a few days after, with Gage sitting in the living room reading a book about marine animals. A foster sister approaches him with a new fish bowl with a new fish. Sister: It’s a clownfish. We all pitched in to buy it. The store owner said it came all the way from Australia. Gage: Thanks, Alex. Alex smiles at him as he accepts his new pet. ' ' Lizzy is seen sleeping in her room, sullen under her blankets. She hears someone’s voice echoing through the caves. Guddon: Knock knock. Is everyone decent? Guddon enters the room and sees Lizzy on the cot. Guddon: Hey Lizzy. Did I wake you? Lizzy gets up and shakes her head, upset. Guddon: What’s wrong? Lizzy: Morning sickness. What do you want? Guddon: I was just looking for Brandon. Lizzy: For what? Guddon: Um...nothing serious. I just wanted to talk to him. Lizzy: Well, I don’t know where he is. So, if there’s anything else you wanted to say… Guddon: Not really...I should probably head back anyways. I hope you feel better. Guddon begins walking away, but Lizzy stops her. Lizzy: There’s actually something I needed to talk to you about. Guddon: Yeah, what is it? Lizzy: Do you have the gem? Guddon: What are you talking about? Lizzy: The gem. I looked everywhere and it isn’t here. So, I assume Brandon gave it to you. Guddon: Can you be more specific so we’re on the same page? Lizzy: He told me everything. Guddon: Liz... Lizzy: Don’t worry. I won’t expose you to everyone. Just tell me where the gem is. Guddon: I don’t know where it is. Brandon had it on the plane and he told me he lost it during the crash. Lizzy shakes her head. Guddon: Look, maybe we should talk more about this. Lizzy: We can talk after you find the gem. And then you give it to me so I can hand it over to your Dharma buddies in exchange for getting the hell off this island. Lizzy heads back to her cot. Lizzy: Now get the hell out of my room. Cut to Jake sitting at the waterfall. He’s joined by Tori. Tori: Hey bud. Jake: Hey… Tori: How are you feeling? Jake: I’m fine. Tori: If there’s any 2 words I hate the most it’s those. Shit went down this week and I didn’t handle it well. I wanna apologize. Jake: For what? Tori: For giving your presidency to Guddon without letting you explain yourself properly. I know what you’re going through. Jake: No, you don’t. Tori: Yes. I do. I was an addict too. Alcohol, drugs...it ruined my life. Prison, had my son taken from me. I should’ve understood you better instead of judging. I was wrong for that. You’re not a bad person, Jake. Jake: Well, thank you. But I made a stupid mistake. I wasn’t ready for the position anyways. Tori: I don’t think any of us are really ready for anything we’ve faced lately. But this is happening, and we need to make the right choices. But it’s normal to slip up. It’s human. Jake hugs Tori. Jake: Thanks. Tori: It’s no problem. Just promise me that when you get the urge to get high, you’ll come to me. Jake: I promise. The two are joined by Guddon and Xav, who have nearly sprinted. Xav: Tori, we need your help. Tori: Whoa, what’s going on? Cut to Xav, Guddon and Tori walking through the forest with Alex. They arrive at the rhinos’ home. Guddon: Alex...I thought you said they were baby rhinos. Alex: They are. Tori: Those don’t look like babies to me. Guddon: Alright, Tori and I will take the “baby” rhinos. Alex, you stay at the caves with Sonya. Xav, you go back to the cell tower. Xav: Got it. Guddon: I don’t know how long this will take, but no matter what, we need to be ready for anything. Make sure all of our people are at the caves. Alex: Brittany and Wandy are still missing. Cam and Nick are still looking for them. Guddon: Damn… Tori: It’s alright. Just protect the caves. Alex: Alright. Guddon: God help us now. Cut to Michi’s home, where Brittany, Wandy and Red are eating breakfast. Red: Do you want to play by the river when we finish? Brittany nods her head as she stuffs her mouth with food. Michi approaches the table. Michi: I think it is best if you kids stay here for a little while. Wandy: Where is here anyways? Michi: What do you mean? Wandy: I mean...you’re not one of the bad people, right? Michi: No, Wandy, I’m not. I’m actually the Protector of the island. Red stops eating and has a blank expression on his face. He then snaps out of it. Red: Oh no...we need to go. Brittany: What happened? Michi: Red just had a vision. Didn’t you, Red? Red: Yes. Brittany and Wandy need to hide. Wandy: Hide? Why? Michi chuckles as voices are heard from outside of the cave. Red gets up, but Michi holds his hand to stay put. Suddenly, Cam and Nick are seen walking in. Cam: Wandy! Brittany! Wandy: Cam! Nick! Nick: Oh my God, you’re ok. Brittany: How did you find us? Cam: We just followed all of the bows tied to the trees. Looks like someone’s been picking up a few survival tricks. Wandy smiles. Nick: Why did you run away, Brittany? Brittany: Because I didn’t want to be in trouble. I’m sorry about the raf, Nick… Cam: We don’t care about the raft. Nick: Actually… Cam hits Nick’s shoulder. Cam: All we care about is that you two are safe. Cam looks at Michi and Red. Cam: Hi. Michi: Hi. Cam: I guess a “thank you” is in order? Michi: No need. Nick: Who are you? Wandy: She’s the protector of the island. Michi: You can call me Michi. Do you boys want some tea? Cam and Nick look at each other, hesitant. Cut to Tori and Guddon, who are riding the rhinos to Islander Territory. They arrive at the entrance of a village and see two soldiers. Tori and Guddon look at each other nervous. Soldier: Took you long enough. The other soldier pulls out her radio. Soldier: They’re here. A jeep pulls up and Sarah, Triggerfinger and Cece step out of it. Tori and Guddon get off the rhinos and exchange hugs with their friends. Tori: I knew we’d see you again. Sarah: I found my way to you once. I can do it again. Guddon: Alright, so what’s next? Cece: We’ve managed to spread the word to the citizens. During sundown, everyone will relocate to the caves. Tori: Will it be that easy? Triggerfinger: No. The military will figure it out fast. Sarah: So we need to be faster. Tori: Could anyone see us right now? Cece: Kelly’s got a member of the Resistance watching the surveillance. We’re out of sight from anyone in the village, so we’re good for now. Guddon: So what do we do about the military? Cece: We still don’t know how to take them down, but all we know is we need the citizens as far away as possible. Everybody looks at each other, nervous. Cut to inside military base, where Gage is following Elle through each facility. Elle: You said you wanted a life here. Well, you’ve got it. This is your chance to apart of something. And don’t worry about any skeletons in the closet. Elle brings her mouth next to Gage’s ears. Elle: I live for skeletons. Dani arrives from around the corner and approaches the pair. Dani: Welcome, Gage. Hydra is pleased to have you here. Gage: Hi… Dani: I’m Dani. Elle: Our President. Dani and Gage shake hands. Dani: Elle, there’s something I need to talk to you about. Gage, feel free to make yourself at home. Gage walks into the training facility where he sees people engaging in combat. Outside the doors, Dani and Elle talk. Dani: A daddy rhino is missing. Elle: With all do respect, why don’t you ask Victoria to speak to Michi? Dani: I’m not so sure Michi has any control over the rhinos, otherwise, she wouldn’t of allowed them to bring two of them to our territory. There’s a different way they’re controlling the rhinos. And I intend to find out. Dani watches Gage through the window as he spars with a soldier. .*Flashback* Gage is in a locker room with another person, removing a wetsuit. Gage: I know it’s only been my first day on the job, but this is seriously the best job ever. And I don't care if it’s too soon. Man: Haha, nah man. Go ahead. Deep diving into the Great Barrier Reef nearly everyday. College freshman me would've creamed his pants to be here right now. Gage: This is everything I’ve wanted to do since I could read. I'm just happy to have everything left behind...in my...past… Gage looks to see Alex standing in the locker room. Alex: Hey bro. Gage: Alex? What the hell are you doing here? Alex: I know, I know. Girl in the guys’ locker room. Ahh. Mayday, mayday. Gage: No, I mean what are you doing in Australia? Alex: Right…there was no other way to contact you since I didn't have your phone number and you have absolutely no social media, other than LinkedIn, which is how I knew you worked here… Gage: I haven't seen you in almost 2 decades. No disrespect, but what could you possibly want? Alex: Do you remember Magic? From the foster home? Gage: How could I forget? He made my life a living hell. Alex: Well...he’s dead. He was found in an alley a few months ago with his head bashed. It hits Gage. Magic was the drunk man in the alley he accidentally killed, but he didn't recognize him as his foster brother. Alex: There were a lot of people from that foster home, but you and I were always close. I wanted to know if you'd come to the funeral-slash-reunion in LA this week. Gage contemplates it. .*Present* Cam and Nick arrive to the caves with Brittany and Wandy. The survivors gather around to welcome them. Matt approaches Cam and Nick. Matt: We need to go. Nick: What are you talking about? Matt: There’s a storm brewing very soon. I’d say we have almost a week. Cam: Then why don’t we wait until it passes? Matt: I’m afraid that it won’t. At least not for a very long time. Cam and Nick look at Matt confused. Matt: It’s now or never. Cut to a beach where the new raft is placed, with all of the survivors gathered around. Nick: Alright, everyone. This is it. You probably won’t see us for a while, but rest assured that we’ll bring you rescue. Cam: All we can do is hope for the best, and hope that the rest of you is safe. We’ve been through hell and back, and I’ll be damned if we don’t get something good out of this. Cam approaches Yazzy and holds her in his arms. Cam: I’m not leaving you behind. I’m coming back for you. The universe brought us back together once. It will again. Yazzy: I love you so much, Cameron. Cam: I love you too, Yasmine. The two share a long kiss. Cam then walks back to the raft as he, Nick, Matt and a background survivor push the raft into the ocean. The survivors all cheer and wave goodbye to the quartet. The four of them get on the raft and embark on what’s to come. Category:Blog posts